The Road to the Championship
by Archerlord
Summary: In a surprising move, the Champion of Kanto has stepped down without selecting a replacement. Instead, he has issued a challenge to trainers to take on the Indigo League and claim the championship for themselves. Strong friendships and intense rivalries will be formed as different groups of trainers travel across Kanto, facing Gym Leaders and Team Rocket alike.
1. The Champion Steps Down

Mark Newberry had it all as Champion of the Indigo League. Once he got to the top and started receiving sponsorships, he was set for life. His voice was now heard throughout Kanto as its leader. All Mark had to do was train his Pokémon in his spare time and attend to the issues that affected the region, and face a challenger every year. It sounded like an easy job and being the champion was every starting trainer's dream.

It was only once he was at the top did Mark realize how bored he was.

Mark remembered his life as a trainer fondly. He challenged the gym leaders and many trainers to reach the championship. However, he failed many times along the way. There was always someone more stronger than him. It was the journey that kept Mark going throughout his time as a trainer, and eventually, at the age of seventeen, he achieved his dream. And the journey came to an end afterwards.

He missed challenging trainers to battle on the roadside. As champion, he only competed in exhibition matches occasionally, while having the opportunity to spar with the Elite Four for training. The exhibition matches are too few and Mark has started to become tired with facing the same four trainers for close to two years, even though they were top of their class. His one hope for a good battle was when the Indigo League Conference came to a close. The winner had to face the Elite Four to face Mark, and unfortunately, Lance defeated him.

Perhaps what he missed the most was the adventure. To explore new places and take in new sights. To meet strangers and befriend them. To learn something new. To Mark, this was what being a Pokémon Trainer was about. He was certain that out there, someone would love to be in his position. They would not care for the flaws he saw. But for Mark, this simply wasn't for him.

In three days, the gyms associated with the Indigo League would open their doors to trainers and accept challengers. As Champion, he was expected to prepare a video, encouraging young trainers to compete in the Indigo League. Mark sat in front of a laptop in his bedroom, a click away from having the camera record him. He inhaled, then exhaled. He knew exactly what he had to say. It was going to be tough to admit it, but at the same time, it was a necessity. It was going to encourage the trainers to compete. He was certain of that.

Mark pressed the button and the laptop's camera started to record him.

"Hello trainers!" Mark started off, putting on a smile. "In just a few more days, the Indigo League will start accepting trainers to compete. In order to qualify for the Indigo League, trainers must earn eight gym badges from the Pokémon Gyms scattered across Kanto. Then, after facing their peers in the Indigo League Conference, one trainer will have a chance to battle against the Elite Four."

Mark paused, and after a moment to think it over, gave a small nod.

"After defeating the Elite Four, congratulations," Mark chuckled nervously. "I'm stepping down as Champion, and I'm not picking anyone to replace me. That's one less battle you'll have to worry about to reach the top. It may not be fair, but to me, I need to do this for myself. I hope that you'll forgive me for this. With that said, give it your all, and show the world what you are capable of. Be the new Champion of Kanto."

Mark pressed the button to stop recording. A few clicks later, the video was uploaded onto the official Indigo League website. He sighed in relief and leaned back on his chair.

Lance definitely wasn't going to be happy, but for the first time since becoming Champion, Mark was at his happiest.

* * *

The Champion stepping down was all anyone could talk about at the trainer school, located in Viridian City. The children were already excited enough to complete their education and earn their trainer cards. In doing so would they be eligible to compete in the Indigo Pokémon League and have a shot at the championship. And now, with the new development, many were excited to get started with their journey.

Among the small class at the trainer school was Daniel Hughes (Danny to his friends). A young boy from Pallet Town with long black hair and green eyes, Danny was ready to get started with his adventure along with his friends: Celena, Noah, and Jared. The four were different from each other in many ways but formed a close bond. Danny was certain that out of the four of them, one of them would end up becoming Kanto's new Champion. It was just a matter of finishing up their training so they could become official trainers.

It was an early morning when Danny stepped into the classroom with a bright smile. Trainers were already sitting at their desks, waiting for their teacher. Danny was glad to see that his group of friends were at their usual seats in the corner, already talking amongst themselves. No doubt it was about the new change with the Indigo League.

Noah, the oldest of the group at fourteen year sold, was a tall teen with curly blond hair, green eyes, and a surfer's tan. He wore a blue floral shirt, khakis, and sandals. From Vermillion City, Noah was the de facto leader of the group of four. With a laid back personality, Noah is relaxed when it comes to just about anything. As one of the stronger trainers at the school, he had a sense of pride, but remains calm when challenge.

Celena, from Cinnabar Island, was the most reserved of the group. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, and typically wore plain t-shirts and jeans. It was hard to get her to talk about herself. In the months that they knew each other, all Danny was able to find out about Celena was was that she was adopted. Even though she never talked, she was a good listener and a keen observer. When she does talk, she is likely to have some sort of insight about what is happening.

Jared, of Pewter City, was the most timid of the four. He had short brown hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin. His typical outfit consisted of jean shorts, running shoes, and a white tank top. He was the youngest of the group at eleven years old, and had trouble seeing himself as a trainer. Jared always thought that his friends were better him than him and that he wouldn't amount to much. However, there was no one who knew facts about Pokémon than him at the trainer's school (asides from the teacher, Mr. Dechant). Danny thought that Jared's smarts would take him far.

"Heya!" Danny greeted and took his seat next to Jared, and in front of Noah and Celena.

"Danny!" Noah grinned. "You heard the news, haven't you?"

"I sure did. Becoming the Champion is going to be real easy now!"

"I'm not sure," Jared took out his notebook. "Whoever wants to become Champion still has the Elite Four to contend with. Not to mention the other trainers."

"Find out the minimum amount of battles without the Champion, Jared," Noah asked. Jared nodded and started scribbling in his notebook.

"This is a sign," Danny smiled. "This is when we're supposed to leave on our adventure, together!"

"You might be right, Danny," Noah nodded. "We're going to have a lot of obstacles in our way still."

"Twenty battles," Jared quietly answered. "Eight gym leaders, eight trainers in the Indigo League Conference, and the Elite Four. And in order to become Champion, someone has to beat all of them."

Noah let out a low whistle. "When you put in the numbers, becoming Champion still seems difficult."

"And that's only the bare minimum," Celena pointed out. "We are likely to fight trainers out on the road, and I know that we're not the only ones gunning for the championship."

The group knew exactly who Celena was referring to: Victor Price. Victor was seated towards the center of the classroom, surrounded by his friends. He was one of the oldest students alongside Noah, but more vocal than his friend. He was boastful from the beginning and made it clear that he was going to be Champion one day. And there was no doubting that he was going to be a powerhouse. His only Pokémon, a Electabuzz, was one of the strongest Pokémon Danny saw from the school.

But Danny wasn't going to let Victor win without giving it his own shot.

"We can do this though," Danny encouraged his friends. "We're going to all become strong trainers and compete against the Gym Leaders. And we're going to do it together!"

"There's no denying that," Noah nodded. "It's just a matter of looking at our challenges so we can prepare."

"And only one of us can become Champion," Celena added.

"It'll be one of you guys," Jared sighed.

Danny took his friend's words into account before shrugging. "We'll overcome those challenges when we come across them. When's the soonest we can get our trainer cards?"

"Two more months of classes," Noah groaned. "We'll have a lot of catching up to do at that point."

"There's another option," Jared started. "The Pokémon League administers tests in any city with a Pokémon Gym when the gyms open. They analyze a potential trainer through a series of tests. If they pass, they receive their trainer card, and can compete in any league in any region."

"That's what we do!" Danny declared.

"But isn't the Viridian Gym closed down for renovations?" Celena asked.

"That won't matter," Jared shook his head. "The League still has to send someone. We can find out more details online."

"Then it's settled," Noah clapped his hands together lightly. "We're going to get our trainer cards, and we're going to compete in the league!"

Danny let out a light cheer. This was going to be one of the first, and maybe the greatest, adventures he would have a trainer. He looked forward to every moment. All he had to do in the meantime was study with his friends to prepare for the exam the Pokémon League had assigned.

* * *

"This is the opportunity of a lifetime, Henry. And you're wanting to throw it away just so you can read books."

"I like reading books, Jason."

"You can read books whenever. This is a shot at the championship we're talking about!"

Henry smirked and closed the book he was reading. Learning about the drought that affected Azalea Town would have to wait. His younger brother was insistent on having this conversation now. The least he could do was at least give some attention instead of not paying attention.

The two brothers were outside the city limits of Goldenrod City. It was the only place where Henry could have his Pokémon, Onix, out safely. Despite his large size, Onix needed time out of his Poké Ball. It was a nice day out with a gentle breeze and sunlight coming down on the two brothers. Henry was sitting on top of his Pokémon with his back resting against Onix's headfin. Jason was down on the ground, looking up towards his older brother. Onix was coiled up on the ground, taking a nap.

"It sounds to me like you should go to Kanto then," Henry told Jason. "I'll be rooting you from home."

"I don't want you to root for me," Jason stomped his foot. "I want you to come with me. I want you to challenge the league too. Then, we can see which one of us is the better trainer!"

"But I'm not interested in that," Henry chuckled. "Can't a guy just read books in peace?"

"Five years ago, you graduated at the top of your class at the trainer school in Violet City. You're now seventeen and are putting that training to waste."

"And you were top of your class three years ago, same place. You're fifthteen now."

"This isn't about me. I'm trying to show you that you have the potential to be a great trainer," Jason huffed. "I mean, why did you even bother doing so well at the trainer school if you weren't going to do anything with it?"

"I wanted good grades," Henry shrugged. "Now, I want to learn more about history. Nothing wrong with that."

"Let's talk history, family history," Jason started. "Mom and dad were both ace trainers who competed in multiple leagues. They met in the semi-finals of the Ever Grande Conference 25 years ago. And if we go back to the first Pokemon Leagues held over a hundred years ago, a Silva competed in that. And you would just neglect our family tradition? Can't you tell that training and battling is in our blood?"

Of course Henry knew of his family history. He was the one who've done all of the research to see how far his family line went back. The Silva's were big names when it came to being trainers and he had the records to prove it. Yet, there has not been a Silva who managed to become Champion of any region. While he did not have the urge to travel and compete like Jason did, making history was an entirely separate matter. Even if it meant just accompanying his brother on his journey, it may be worth it.

"You're going to go with or without me, aren't you?" Henry asked.

"I am, but I would like for you to come with me."

"Well, looks like I'll have to come with you."

Jason raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"

"Really," Henry nodded. "If a Silva is going to become Champion, you'll need me my help."

"Aren't we going to be competing for that spot?"

"Maybe. I might challenge the gyms just to keep my skills sharp. Onix will need the training so we can protect you?"

"Protect me?"

"Team Rocket is growing more active in the region," Henry pointed out. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt by them."

"And here I thought that you were stuck in the past," Jason chuckled. "Are you really that confident that you can protect me?"

"Sure am."

To emphasize on his point, Henry slid off Onix's head and landed on the ground in front of Jason. He stood up straight, a foot taller than his brother. While Jason was more slim, Henry was bulky. Their size were the only different thing about the brothers, who had the same blue eyes and brown hair. Whenever he wasn't reading a book, Henry was usually taking part in some physical exercise (usually rock climbing). Jason was quick on his feet, but other than that, he definitely wasn't up for a physical confrontation. Henry, on the other hand, wasn't afraid to throw down with some thieves when it came down to it, especially if it meant protecting his younger brother.

"Show-off," Jason playfully punched his brother in the arm.

Onix rose his head from the ground and Henry raised his hand. "Don't worry about it, Onix. It's time to go home."

Onix nodded as Henry recalled him to his Poké Ball. The two brothers headed back to the road leading to Goldenrod City, walking side by side. Jason was grinning, excited at the prospect of finally traveling with his brother.

"I've been thinking," Jason started. "If we're going to travel together, we'll need a name for ourselves."

"We have names already."

"I'm talking about a name for our duo. I was thinking something along the line of the Goldenrod Boys."

Henry laughed. "Seriously, the Goldenrod Boys?"

"Oh, like you could do better!"

"The Silva Brothers."

Jason paused. "Alright, that's better. We'll call ourselves that. Count of three: one, two, three."

"Silva Brothers!" Henry and Jason exclaimed in unison.

* * *

Anthony Lombardi tugged on the sleeve of his trench coat with one hand while waiting in the elevator descending down. While he normally kept calm and stoic, meeting with the boss always left him on edge. Anthony was dangerous on his own, but the boss was on an entirely different level. It certainly didn't help that he was the bearer of bad news. He had every right to be worried about what would happen in the next five minutes.

Anthony pressed his sunglasses against his eyes and then ran his hand through his jet black hair.

The elevator door slid open with a ding.

Anthony stepped forward, briefly glancing over two guards in their black uniforms. The guards looked away from him as he walked past them, heading towards the boss. They knew of his reputation and didn't want to face him. Smart move, but his reputation wasn't going to save him if the boss was displeased. He stopped in front of the metal door, took a deep breath, then opened the door.

The office was dark with the overhead lights turned off. The only source of light camp from a lamp on the boss' desk. The light allowed for Anthony to step in without bumping into anything, while only providing an outline of the boss, seated at the desk in a comfy red chair. Anthony placed his hands behind his back, grabbing his wrists. He stood still and exhaled, calming his nerves.

"Sir," Anthony greeted with a slight nod.

"Lombardi. What have to come to report on."

"The champion stepping down," Anthony answered.

"You think I didn't know of that?"

"No, sir," Anthony shook his head. "I followed up on the announcement to see what kind of effect it would have. There is a new wave of trainers heading to Kanto. Shiplines heading to Vermillion City are booked, tickets to the Magnet Train are sold out, and all Pokémon Centers within cities with Pokémon Gyms are packed with traveling trainers."

"And you bring this up because you believe that these trainers may interfere with my plans."

"It is a possibility, sir,"

There was a brief silence in the room. "Good work, Lombardi. These concerns that you have are valid."

"Thank you, sir."

"Business will proceed as normal, including the planned takeover of Silph Company. Your task will be to ensure that all current operations are going according to plan."

"Is there anywhere you would like me to start, sir?" Anthony asked.

"Viridian City. For good reason, I've kept the grunts away from the renovations. But if a curious trainer decides to put the effort in and take a peek, it may prove to be my downfall."

"I am make sure that no one takes too close of a look?" Anthony raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Just until the wave of trainers in Viridian City pass through. I'll send grunts to take over your position, and to provide you with further orders. You are dismissed, Lombardi."

"Sir."

Anthony stepped out of the room, and once he heard the door closed, sighed immediately in relief. After taking another breath, he walked forward, ready to leave the base. It would take a day for him to travel to Viridian City, and there was no telling when he would be dismissed for his next job.

Anthony didn't care about what may cause him trouble on the way. He was a loyal member of Team Rocket, and he would go through with his mission.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. The name's Archer. Some of you might remember me from a cancelled Pokémon fanfic I ran before. This will be a kind of reboot.**

**Just a quick reminder about my experience with Pokémon. FireRed was the first video game I've ever played. I've been a fan of the series for years and have been looking forward to writing about this. I wasn't too thrilled about the first story I wrote, but I have a good feeling this time around. I've been wanting to write this story for close to four years, and with Summer just around the corner, I'm ready to get started. This story will take pieces of game, anime, and manga lore, as well as portray a more realistic version of the Pokémon World.**

**While I normally give update times on when I'll post chapters, I'm just going to focus on this for the foreseeable future. Expect sporadic updates throughout the Summer unless otherwise.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Final Exams

The Silva brothers didn't waste any time heading to Kanto. However, obstacles emerge in their way. Originally, they intended to take the Magnet Train from Goldenrod City to Saffron City, only to find out that the train was completely booked for the next few days. Jason grew impatient and left for Olivine City to try to catch a ship to Kanto, with Henry following along. Again, most ships had already sold their tickets, and the only ones that didn't were too expensive for the brothers. The two brothers were lucky to secure transportation on a fishing barge heading towards Pallet Town.

"But there's not a single gym in Pallet Town!" Jason complained when he found out.

"There isn't, but at least we'd be in Kanto," Henry said with a shrug.

"We could be in Kanto if we went to Vermillion City or Cinnabar Island. They both have gyms!"

"We'll get to those cities eventually," Henry shrugged again. "The first step is getting to Kanto, and we don't have the money to get to Vermillion or Cinnabar at this rate."

"Fine," Jason groaned. "So, should we get on the ship?"

"The ship leaves tomorrow."

"That's when all of the gyms are going to be opened!" Jason exclaimed, shocked. "We're going to fall behind."

"The championship isn't a race, but a competition," Henry pointed out. "Doesn't matter if we get done first. What matters is we get it done when we can."

"Tomorrow then," Jason sighed. "What're we going to do until then?"

"You'll think of something. I'm going to do a little bit more research on Kanto. Maybe study a map."

"You do that then. I'll see you at the Pokémon Center tonight."

"See you then."

The two brothers parted ways for the day. It would take them a little longer to reach Kanto, but when they would arrive at the region, they would hit the ground running.

* * *

Starting tomorrow, the Indigo Pokémon League would not only open the gyms for battle, but also administer tests to determine whether a potential trainer is qualified to skip the months of schooling and receive their card. Ever since deciding to take that test, Danny and his friends have spent any of their free time preparing for the test and making arrangements for when they leave on their journey.

The group met at the Pokémon Center for a final study session. Although it was packed with trainers, they already had their own rooms as students at the trainer school in Viridian City. They ate dinner together, with Danny and Noah sitting on one side of the table, and Jared and Celena sitting across from them. Once they were done eating, it was time to get on with their plans.

"How about a recap over what we should expect from the tests, Jared," Noah started the conversation."

"Huh?" Jared looked surprised.

"You seem to know about what the League is doing," Noah commented. "I didn't even know that there were tests. So, that probably means you know about what we'll have to do, right?"

"Oh, right," Jared nodded quickly. "So, there are two tests that we're going to have to take tomorrow. The first is a written exam."

"A written exam?" Noah gulped. "Are we talking multiple choice, or something else?"

"I don't know. But if you don't pass, you won't be able to proceed to the practical exam."

"We do written tests all the time in school," Danny said encouragingly. "We're going to pass no problem!"

"You three might, but tests have never been my strong suit," Noah sighed, hand resting on his face. "The practical exam is just a battle, isn't it? Why couldn't they start off with the battle?"

"It is a battle, but with rules," Jared continued with his explanation. "The battles will be three on three against someone representing the league."

"But none of us have three Pokémon," Danny gasped.

"Rental Pokémon will be provided," Jared quickly noted. "All three Pokémon will be rental."

"But we already have two Pokémon each, so why couldn't we just use them?" Danny questioned.

"Actually, Danny, you would want the rental Pokémon," Celena told Danny after a moment of thought. "They'll make it easier for you to pass the practical exam compared to your own Pokémon. The same applies to Jared as well."

"Celena's right," Noah nodded in agreement. "Jared, your Caterpie and Weedle have a little bit more training to take care. Same goes for Danny's Magikarp. So, let's just accept the rental Pokémon and pass that exam, alright?"

"Fine," Danny huffed. "But next battle I take part in, I'm using my Pokémon, and no one else's."

"Fair enough," Noah stood up and stretched. "It's getting pretty late, guys. Let's get some sleep, and then take the test tomorrow."

The others nodded in agreement silently. Everyone stood up from their chairs, and with a final farewell, went to their rooms. Danny had high hopes for what tomorrow would bring to his friends. Noah and Jared may have their own doubts about their skills but Danny was confident enough for his friends that they would all pass. Together, they were going to become some of the greatest trainers to take on the Indigo Pokémon League.

* * *

It was late morning the next day when the four friends reunited at the testing center, a complex of tents that had been set up outside the Viridian Pokémon Gym. There were about two dozen other young trainers gathered to take the tests to gain their trainer card. Some of them were trainers Danny recognized from school. There were several employees of the Indigo Pokémon League with marked badges currently monitoring the trainers. They were in charge of registering the contestants, administering the tests, and making sure nothing out of the ordinary happens.

Danny was the last of his friends to arrive. Noah and Celena were already registered with name tags on and Jared was in line to be registered. He quickly took his place in line with the other trainers. It was only a few minutes until he was at one of the tables set up. Registration didn't take too long; he just needed to give his name, proof of his age, and turn in all of his Pokémon. With a name tag on his shirt, Danny quickly looked to join his friends while waiting for the tests.

However, it wasn't just the four of them together anymore. Victor was trying to start an argument with Noah with Jared and Celena watching silently. Like Noah, Victor was from Vermillion City. He had short and slick blonde hair, a slightly bulky build, and wore a plain white shirt with khakis. Victor was a somewhat aggressive person who was never afraid to boast or to pick a fight. Noah was one of his frequent targets. It may be because they were both from Vermillion City or it could be that they were the oldest in their class. Danny wasn't sure why they were rivals but he quickly rushed over to stand next to Jared and Celena.

"You should have stayed in school, Noah," Victor taunted. "You're not ready for the real deal, and won't be once I get my trainer card."

"Big words coming from someone with only one Pokémon," Noah shot back, arms crossed. "You really shouldn't be wasting your time with a hopeless fight. You're talking to the pride of Vermillion City."

"You're the pride of nothing. You're a disappointment of a trainer if anything. You should just go home now and prepare the Gym Leader for my arrival."

"I'll only go there when I'm ready to get my badge. And I'll beat you there no problem, just you watch."

"Maybe we should settle this now," Victor declared, reaching for his Poké Ball. "I'm good to battle if you are. And I'll let you use both of your Pokémon. Not that it will make any kind of difference."

"I don't have any on me right now," Noah grinned. "Had to turn them in so I could register."

"Really?" Victor asked, caught off-guard.

"I guess you forgot about that," Noah chuckled.

Victor grumbled to himself as he rushed to register before it was too late. Even though Noah might have won that word exchange at the end, Victor was able to get a rise from him. Most of the time, Noah was calm. Victor was the one person who was able to get his anger to boil over quickly. Danny, Jared, and Celena approached Noah afterwards, who was taking deep breaths.

"Don't let him get inside your head," Celena advised. "Now is not the time to get angry."

"We all still have the written test to pass, and we need to be in the best mental state to do so," Jared added.

"You don't think I know that," Noah took another breath in. "It's going to be hard dealing with Victor on our journey."

"We won't have to though," Danny said. "Once we all get our trainer cards, we'll never have to see Victor again."

Noah chuckled. "I like your spirit, but we have to be real. If I pass the test, which I'm still hoping to do so, then Victor's going to pass too. And we're going to encounter him on our journey. We're leaving the same city heading to the same destination. And even if we don't see him on the road, we will at the Conference."

"Do you think you can beat him?" Jared asked.

"Right now? No way," Noah shook his head and sighed. "His Electabuzz is too powerful for my team to compete against."

"But you know what?" Danny started. "This journey is going to make us a whole lot stronger! By the time we get to the Conference, you're going to beat him for sure."

"Yeah, you're right," Noah smiled. "He's not going to know what's about to hit him."

"Attention, everyone!" All of the trainers turned towards one of the test admins as he called out. "The written exam will begin in a few minutes. Please, head towards the back of the tent, and take a seat at an empty desk."

"Good luck, everyone," Danny told his friends. "We'll meet again for the battles, just you watch."

With a final round of farewells, the group split up, heading to find a seat to take their tests at.

* * *

Standing guard over the Viridian Gym was a dull but necessary task for Anthony. The first two days at his new post, all he had to do was tell a few trainers that the Indigo League had not started yet. That was enough to keep the impatient trainers at bay. However, with today being the start of the League, that was not a suitable excuse anymore. Although he told the new wave of incoming trainers that the gym was undergoing renovations, that just led to more questions regarding the project.

Anthony told them that the arena was damaged and in need of repairs. No one caught onto the lie yet thankfully, but if anyone got too curious, they may be able to find out the truth. He'll be glad once the grunts arrive to take over his position. He could do more than just keep trainers away. A young boy approached him. Probably another trainer wanting to challenge the gym.

"Excuse me," the child said. "Is this where I go to get my trainer card?"

Anthony wasn't expecting that question. "Not here. Try asking someone by the tents next door. They'll know."

"Thank you!"

The child ran off towards the tents. Anthony took another glance to see that whoever was in charge over there were now setting up something outside. The employees were creating small circles with various lines in the ground. If they were working with the League, it was likely that they were going to prepare for some battles. Anthony smirked a little at the thought. Although he wasn't sure how good of a show children could put with rental Pokémon, it would be better than just standing guard by a door.

Anthony looked forward to seeing what the trainers had coming up.

* * *

The test was harder than Danny expected. The test promoted that there was more than one correct answer with open ended questions which brought up various scenarios that a trainer may find themselves in. The scenarios ranged from battles to tending to Pokémon's injuries to basic traveling on the road. The test was created to cover the basic aspects of what a Pokémon Trainer may be expected to do during their journey.

The League employees analyzed the tests once they were completed. Only a few trainers were sent away based on their responses, and the rest moved onto the practical exam, which was going to take place outside of the tents. Employees were assisting others in preparing for their battles by providing them with rental Pokémon and directing them to where to battle. Danny only had a brief time to reunite with his friends, and was relieved to see that Noah had passed and was with Jared and Celena.

"We passed!" Danny exclaimed with a smile. "Great work, everyone!"

"We sure did pass," Noah grinned. "And here I thought that I was going to have to go back to school for another two months."

"The test isn't over yet," Jared said with a sigh. "There's still the practical exam, and that's just coming up."

"I am sure that we're more than capable of passing that test," Celena shrugged.

"You three will for sure, but not me," Jared shook his head. "I'm just not that good when it comes to battling."

"And I'm not that good when it comes to tests, but I passed," Noah said, placing a hand on Jared's shoulder. "You're going to do just fine."

"I hope so," Jared said, looking down at the group.

"You four!" a League employee called out. "I have your rental Pokémon. Report to one of the circles without a battle going on and begin."

"Good luck again!" Danny told his friends as they grabbed new Poké Balls from the employee.

Danny collected his three Poké Balls and split off from the rest of his friends. He couldn't tell what kind of Pokémon he had yet and was excited to find out through battle. The young trainer quickly stepped up to one of the empty circles and stood by a white line, marking where the trainers were standing. On the other side at a similar marked line was another League employee. He was a short man with black hair that wore a white shirt with a blue tie along with black pants and shoes.

"My name is Barnaby, and I will be your opponent and referee for this battle," the employee introduced himself. "The rules are simple. This will be a three on three Pokémon battle. You will only have one Pokémon out on the field, and cannot swap that Pokémon out until it is defeated. The winner will have to knock out all of their opposition's Pokémon. Do you have any questions?"

"No sir!" Danny shook his head.

"Then let's begin. We'll send out our first Pokémon at once."

Danny nodded and took out his first Pokémon. He still had no clue exactly what he had in his hands but he was just going to have to wing it. Together, Danny and Barnaby pressed the button on their Poké Balls, and released their Pokémon out on the field. The Pokémon Barnaby selected was a Koffing, which hovered over the ground. Danny smiled to see his Pokémon on the field, a Diglett.

It wasn't going to be an easy battle. Despite being a Ground-type, Diglett was going to be unable to attack Koffing with any effective moves. That only left a small amount of moves for Danny to have Diglett to use, and they can only be used when Koffing was in range.

"Koffing, Tackle!"

"Scratch Koffing when he gets close, Diglett!"

Koffing started to plummet towards Diglett, which brought its body back in preparation to attack it. The two attacks collided when Koffing slammed into Diglett, who did his best to cut Koffing during the brief time they were connected. Both Pokémon were injured and Koffing was hovering back above the ground. At least Barnaby was kind enough to let his Pokémon get into range, but that was not going to happen again.

"Sludge, Koffing!"

"Er, uh, Growl, Diglett!"

Diglett emitted a loud cry that briefly phased Koffing before he spat a poisonous sludge towards Diglett. The Sludge attack struck Diglett, damaging him even more. Diglett recoiled from the attack, crying out in pain. With Koffing able to attack from range, there was no way Diglett was going to win. Danny couldn't even swap out Pokémon due to the rules. All he had to do now was try to weaken Koffing for his next Pokémon.

"Another Sludge to finish him off, Koffing!"

"Growl again, Diglett!"

Once more, Diglett emitted that same cry as before to weaken Koffing's offensive, but that was all he would be able to do. Despite Koffing growing weaker, his Sludge was wearing down Diglett. Once more, the poisonous sludge struck Diglett. This time, the attack knocked out Diglett. Danny recalled his Pokémon into his Poké Ball. He was down to two Pokémon but the battle was far from over.

"Diglett has been defeated," Barnaby announced. "You may send out your next Pokémon."

Danny reached for another Poké Ball, wishing he knew what he had coming up next. He pressed the button and released his next Pokémon. Danny sighed in relief to see that he had unleashed a Spearow onto the field in front of him. No type advantages to his side, but with Digglet's constant growling, Spearow was sure to take down Koffing.

"Fury Attack that Koffing, Spearow!"

"Sludge!"

Spearow leapt from the ground, taking flight towards Koffing, who was trying to summon up his attack. Spearow rammed her beak into Koffing three times repeatedly, not giving him the chance to attack. Koffing fell down to the ground as Spearow returned to her earlier position. Barnaby recalled his unconscious Pokémon and picked another Poké Ball. The League administrator frowned to himself and took a moment to think it out.

Barnaby shrugged. "Koffing has been defeated. My next Pokémon is Oddish!"

Barnaby quickly released his next Pokémon with Oddish taking to the field. Danny was surprised by his opponent's choice. He now held a type advantage for this round, one that had been handed to him willingly. Still, Oddish was not the kind of Pokémon to underestimate. A single Oddish would be capable of inflicting status conditions on his Pokémon, a similar strategy to what he did with Diglett. Spearow needed to take her new opponent down quickly.

"Peak him, Spearow!"

"Stun Spore, Oddish!"

Spearow charged towards Oddish with her sharp beak slamming down on her opponent's head. However, yellow spores floated from Oddish's leaves on his head, some of which fell upon Spearow. Suddenly, Spearow twitched, and was unable to move due to being paralyzed. Danny gasped, unsure of how this was going to play out. Although Oddish was now weak, Spearow may be unable to land the final blow.

"Absorb her while she's stunned!" Barnaby grinned.

So that was what Barnaby had planned. "Spearow, use Fury Attack to end this!"

Oddish was able to drain Spearow with Absorb, restoring some of his health, but not by much due to the type disadvantage. A Pokémon that is paralyzed may be unable to attack and just stand still. Fortunately for Danny, Spearow was able to move. Even more fortunate was that she slammed her beak on Oddish five times, knocking him out. Danny gave a small cheer, glad to see his Pokémon succeed with the odds stacked against him.

"Good work, Spearow!" Danny called out.

Barnaby recalled Oddish and took out his final Poké Ball. "Oddish has been defeated. My final Pokémon," Barnaby paused, then sighed, "is Caterpie."

Barnaby released his final Pokémon unenthusiastically onto the field with Caterpie now only a few feet away from the paralyzed Spearow. Danny smiled widely at the pairing. It looked like the League employees had to follow the same rules as the tested trainers. Additionally, he knew exactly how to beat a Caterpie due to sparring with Jared. All Spearow had to do was land a single Peak to finish Caterpie off. Even while she was paralyzed, she would have plenty of time to finish the battle.

"Tackle, Caterpie!"

"Peak Caterpie when he gets close to you, Spearow!"

Caterpie launched himself forward, slamming his body into Spearow. He tried to crawl away before Spearow could land an attack. However, the paralysis did little to stop Spearow, who slammed her beak down on Caterpie's back as he tried to flee. Caterpie cried out once before collapsing, out cold.

"Caterpie has been defeated," Barnaby announced. "The victor is Daniel Hughes. Congratulations, young trainer!"

"I did it!" Danny jumped up in the air, cheering.

"You sure did," Barnaby clapped his hands. "Recall your Pokémon and head back inside the tent. You'll be leaving with your trainer card, allowing you to compete in any Pokémon League, including the Indigo Pokémon League. I wish you the best of luck on your journey, Danny."

"Thanks!"

Danny sped towards the tent, more than excited than ever. He had just finished his first battle on his journey to the Championship. It was a long road ahead of him but this victory made him even more confident that he was going to go far in the Indigo Pokémon League.

* * *

The checkout process for a trainer card was simple enough. Danny had to turn in his rental Pokémon and then fill out some paperwork. He then had his picture taken, and after a few minutes of waiting, a League employee printed out his trainer card. The card held personal information, such as his name, birthplace, and age, and purple was its dominant color to differentiate it from other regions. His Pokémon were returned to him and Danny left the tent with a smile.

Danny was the first of his group of friends to complete the test and waited outside the tent. There were a few trainers battling in his line of sight, but the only one he recognized was Victor (who eventually won his battle). Danny thought it couldn't be too long for the rest of his friends to arrive. The battles were short enough and there were other trainers already leaving. Some had succeeded with the practical exam while others failed and left empty-handed.

Noah joined Danny about two minutes after Victor left the tent, showing off his new trainer card. Celena was next, also successful in earning her trainer card. The three caught up on the battles they fought in. Then, they were all silent. Jared was taking his time in getting back to his friends. Danny knew he couldn't have failed the practical exam. Jared underestimated himself but was a smart trainer on his own. He just needed some confidence in himself.

It was evening when most of the trainers had cleared out. Jared was one of the last of the trainers to leave the tent, and in his hand, he held his trainer card.

"I did it!" Jared told his friends, excited. "I can't believe I did it!"

"I can," Noah told him, with Danny and Celena nodding in agreement.

"It's really not that strange that we all passed," Celena said.

"I'm ready to take on the gyms now!" Danny smiled. "Let's go!"

Noah chuckled. "Easy there. It's getting late, and we're going to need to make some preparations before we hit the road. Let's all meet back at the Pokémon Center tomorrow morning so we can figure out what we're going to need."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Danny agreed.

The four friends walked alongside each other back to the Pokémon Center. Tomorrow, the true adventure would begin. No matter what came their way, Danny was certain that he and his friends would be able to overcome it.

* * *

**A/N: Took me longer than I expected, but the next chapter has been released. I'm not done with this story yet. Just suffered a mild case of writer's block.**

**Dam19: I appreciate the encouragement. I hope not to discontinue this story as well. I hope you and any other fans keep reading until I see my way to the end.**

**I would also like to make a request from everyone reading this story. I ask that reviews pertain to what I am writing only. If you have anything that you want to say to me directly, please message my account. I would be more than happy to talk with anyone, especially given what I'm seeing from a good majority of the reviews. However, there is one review that I will respond to.**

**Fire4Heaven: I do care for my story, hence why I am writing it. I am not sure what gave you the wrong idea, but please, message me. I am hoping that we can find a reasonable solution.**

**The next chapter will feature more of the groups meeting up, and more battles incoming. I'm looking forward to it just as everyone else is.**

**Until next time.**


	3. The First Battles

The day had just started, with the sun only rising, when a lone ship stopping at the only dock in Pallet Town. The only two that stepped off it were the Silva Brothers. Jason waited impatiently on the dock while Henry paid the captain of the fishing vessel for the ride. When Henry joined his brother, they overlooked Pallet Town. It was a small town with just a few blocks of houses and Professor Oak's lab on a hilltop. No one was outside at this hour, leaving Henry and Jason to walk on a sidewalk in silence.

"There's nothing to do in this town," Jason muttered. "How could anyone possibly live here?"

"I'm honestly surprised this town isn't much of a tourist spot," Henry noted. "You would think that Professor Oak would be someone people want to see."

"We're not going to see him," Jason quickly said.

"Yeah, I know," Henry gave off a disappointed sigh.

"We are here to challenge all of the gyms, and there isn't a gym in Pallet Town," Jason pointed out. "So, why are we here?"

"It's the first stop on our journey," Henry pulls out a map and unfolds it. "You know, not everywhere we go to is going to have a Pokémon Gym."

"I know that! I just want something to do."

"We do have something to do. We have to walk to Viridian City."

"Is there a gym there?"

Henry nods. "Yep."

Jason's frown slowly turned into a grin. "Alright! First gym to take down, and we're on our way to the Indigo League Conference!"

"One step at a time," Henry chuckled. "If we keep walking, we'll get to Viridian City in the afternoon."

"And then we challenge the Viridian City Gym!"

"Actually, we get settled in, then challenge the Gym Leader," Henry corrected. "The gym's not going to leave. We can take our time."

Jason crossed his arms, but did not try to argue with his brother. He knew that Henry would want to take it slow and enjoy the road. Jason thought it would be best to collect all of the gym badges first before taking in the sights, but he knew that his brother wouldn't agree to that idea. Henry was more traditional and stubborn to those traditions.

The Silva Brothers walked at a leisurely pace out of Pallet Town, with none of the citizens knowing of their passing.

* * *

At Viridian City's Pokémon City, Danny, Celena, Noah, and Jared all sat down together to have breakfast. While they ate, they each shared the trainer cards they received from passing yesterday's exams. The four were eager to compete in the Indigo League. However, to travel across Kanto requires a lot of effort and supplies. While the trainers certainly had the effort needed, supplies were something entirely new to them, as they mostly relied on what the city had to offer.

After their plates were cleared, Noah spoke up. "Right. We can't just leave right now. We're going to need to get packing."

"What do you think we'll need?" Jared pulled out a pencil and a notepad from his back."

"We'll definitely need backpacks."

"We already have those," Danny pointed out.

Noah nodded. "We do. They don't have a whole lot of space, but until we get more money, they're all that we're going to have. Write it down anyways, Jared."

Jared starts writing with Celena speaking next. "What about food? Do you think we can find anything passing through Viridian Forest?"

"It's a little risky, especially if we get lost," Noah shook his head. "We'll buy two days worth of food for each of us and our Pokemon. Rations are pretty cheap so we should manage. And we're not going to get through the forest today, so we're going to need tents."

"Tents are pretty expensive," Jared said while writing.

"They are, so we really shouldn't have one for each of us," Noah said, then looked at Danny. "You don't mind sharing, do you?"

"Not at all!" Danny answered.

"We'll share a tent, so that makes three tents," Noah said with a nod. "It looks like you lucked out and got your own tent, Jared."

"Thank you," Jared said while writing with a smile.

"We can't just sleep on the ground, either," Celena added. "We need sleeping bags, and pillows."

"And those we can't share, so one for each," Noah paused a moment to think. "Add canteens to the list, too. We need water."

"This list is getting pretty big," Jared said after scribbling down the final notes. "I think we should stop now."

"Good thinking," Noah took the notepad from Jared and read through it silently. "I hope no one minds, but we're going to need to work together to pay for all of this. So, we should pool our money together for all of the supplies we need to buy, then earn back what we give now. How does that sound?"

No one offered any objections to the plan and started to put out their money. Celena and Noah had offered to do chores for the citizens of Viridian City for money, but they never made a whole lot of money. On the other hand, Danny and Jared both stayed in touch with their family, and given the short distances they lived apart, were able to borrow money from home. After pooling together their money, the group decided that Jared would be the most responsible, and left him in charge of buying everything. Everyone was set to get on with their shopping trip.

* * *

It was another day of guard duty for Anthony, who was quickly growing bored of his job. There were no battles to watch, although there were a few trainers stopping by to challenge the gym. They were likely new to Kanto and haven't heard the news regarding the closing, so he turned them away. It was a necessary duty, and Anthony never objected to orders, but he would be lying to himself if he didn't want something more exciting. The good news for him was that backup would arrive tomorrow to take over for him and he would be given his new assignment then. That was enough to keep him going.

With not a whole lot else to do, Anthony was left to his own thoughts.

* * *

The shopping trip lasted well into the afternoon. The supplies they needed were found at the general store, which offered a lot of different options. The four young trainers were interested in whatever was the best option to have, and mainly relied on Noah and Jared for comparing the different products. With the leftover money, Noah bought a large camping backpack, meant to hold all of the tents. He offered to carry all the tents with it until the others could get larger backpacks, and no one offered any objections to his idea.

With tents to sleep in for the night, the four trainers knew that they had no reason to delay their adventure any longer. Noah led the way north towards the Viridian Forest with his friends following. However, a few minutes after they left the city, Noah walked off to the side, towards a grassy field. Danny, Jared, and Celena looked at him questionly when he took off the heavy backpack and set it on the ground. He turned to his friends with a grin and reached into the backpack.

"So, we're going to have to go back to Viridian City," Noah announced.

"What?" Danny gasped. "Why? Did we forget something?"

"Not at all," Noah shook his head and pulled out a Poké Ball. "We're going to need to go back to the Pokémon Center after we have our first battles as trainers. Now, who wants to be my first real opponent?"

"Me!" Danny shouted.

Danny ran off towards the field to join Noah. Celena and Jared both looked at each other, surprised by how quickly everything has changed. Celena smiles and sits down on the ground to watch with Jared joining her a few seconds afterwards. Noah pointed to a spot several feet away from him and Danny went over to stand there. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his own Poké Ball.

"You better be sending out your strongest Pokémon," Noah challenged with a grin. "I'm sending out my ace, so I won't take anything else."

"You know I always start with my lead fighter!" Danny smiled back and tossed his Poké Ball forward. "Let's do this, Bulbasaur!"

"You're up, Squirtle!" Noah called out and tossed his Poké Ball forward.

The Poké Balls released the two Pokemon on the field. Bulbasaur and Squirtle looked down at each other, both ready for battle. The two Pokémon knew each other. Just like their trainers, they were friends, and they have battled before. Despite the type advantage Danny and Bulbasaur had, Noah and Squirtle were able to keep them on their feet. Noah was still one of the top trainers that Danny knew and managed to pull out a win every once in a while during training matches. Still, he was determined to beat his friend.

"Let's start out with Vine Whip, Bulbasaur!" Danny commanded.

"Dodge the vines and get in close with a Tackle!" Noah ordered.

Two vines extended on the bulb that was on Bulbasaur's back. The vines stretched forward towards Squirtle, intending to swat into him. Squirtle had enough practice against Bulbasaur to dodge the vines easily and charged forward. He slammed his body against his opponent, pushing the Pokémon back. It was experience that made Noah and Squirtle difficult to beat, but Danny wasn't done yet.

"Keep up the pressure with Water Gun, Squirtle!"

"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!"

Squirtle opened his mouth and shot a stream of water at Bulbasaur's face. The water struck with force, and although he was resistant to the attack, Bulbasaur was forced to close his eyes from the water. It was a technique Danny recognized: blind the opponent so the vines wouldn't be able to strike Squirtle. This time, Danny was ready. Bulbasaur popped out several seeds from his bulb towards the field. Squirtle tried to get away but was too slow. Several of the seeds landed and started to drain Squirtle.

"We've got him!" Danny cheered. "Now, let's grab him with Vine Whip!"

"Withdraw, Squirtle!" Noah called out, keeping calm.

Danny blinked in surprise. That was a new tactic he had never seen Noah used before. Squirtle withdrew his head and limbs into his shell, although the Leech Seed remained in effect. Bulbasaur's vines swatted against his opponent's shell before wrapping around it and lifting the shell up from the ground. It was part of a new technique Danny practiced with Bulbasaur: use Leech Seed and keep the opposing Pokémon restrained with Vine Whip. This was the first time they've tried it in a real battle.

"Good job, Bulbasaur!" Danny said with an eager smile. "Just keep Squirtle restrained like that!"

"Nice trick, but you're not the only one with tricks," Noah smirked. "Escape with Rapid Spin, followed by Water Gun!"

Danny gasped at Noah's command. It was so wild and something that he never expected to see happen. Despite Bulbasaur's tight grip, Squirtle's shell started to spin rapidly in place. Rapid Spin threw off the seeds from Leech Seed and tore through the vines holding Squirtle in place. Bulbasaur roared out in pain as he retracted his vines back into his bulb. Squirtle popped his head out of his head to blast Bulbasaur in the face with Water Gun, which led to another direct hit on the face. Squirtle extended his legs and arms just in time to land on the ground.

"Let's go in for the finish with Tackle!" Noah grinned.

Danny was still recovering from the surprise and wasn't able to register in a command fast enough. Not that it would have made much of a difference, with Bulbasaur wincing in pain from the Water Gun to the eyes again. Squirtle slammed against his opponent one last time. Bulbasaur collapsed onto the ground with his eyes closed, knocked out. Danny recalled his Pokémon back into his Poké Ball and sighed.

"We're going to be ready for that next time, Noah," Danny looked up at his friend and smiled. "We'll get you next time!"

"I bet you will," Noah nodded and recalled Squirtle back into his Poké Ball. "Good work, Squirtle."

"That was an amazing battle to watch," Jared complimented with Celena nodding in approval. "The strategies you both used were something I haven't seen from either of you before."

"Speaking of strategies, it's only fair that you and Celena battle too," Noah turned towards his two friends. "I want to see what you both have up your sleeves."

"Uh, I'm not too sure about that," Jared started and looked down. "I don't want to hold us up from traveling for too long."

"It's just one battle," Celena patted Jared on the shoulder and stood up. "I'll go easy on you. We'll have fun."

"You still have to use your best fighters, just like we did," Danny pointed out.

"Alright," Jared sighed as he stood up. He glanced at Celena. "I don't think you going easy on me is going to make a difference, but I'll battle you."

The two groups of trainers swapped places. Noah and Danny grabbed their backpacks and sat next to each other on the sidelines. Celena and Jared took their places on the field and each reached into their backpacks for their Pokémon. Celena sent out her Charmander immediately, and they both looked at their opponent expectantly. Jared was trying to decide which of his two Pokémon to send out. Danny wasn't sure how much of a difference the choice would make. Jared was smart, but so was Celena, and no matter what Jared picked, she held a type advantage. After several seconds, Jared released his Weedle onto the field.

"Weedle," Celena thought out loud. "I always thought Caterpie was your strongest Pokémon."

"I think they're the same when it comes to battle," Jared quickly said. "I just think that Weedle might have a better chance of winning. I have some ideas on what to do. I'm going-"

"Jared," Celena interrupted. "We're in a battle."

"She's giving you the first move!" Noah called out.

"Oh," Jared gulped nervously. "Sorry. I was just thinking- I'm doing it again. Weedle, use String Shot!"

"Charmander, strike with Scratch."

Charmander charged forward towards Weedle, arms raised to strike. Weedle spat out of a string of web that stuck onto Charmander, slowing his movements. Still, he was not fast enough to dodge the claws, which raked out against his long, thin body. Weedle inched away from Charmander, who stood tall over his opponent.

"Go in with another Scratch!"

"Weedle, you have to dodge, then use String Shot again!"

It was common for trainers starting out to repeat the same moves over and over. They did not have a lot of options with new Pokémon, but through training, trainers were able to unlock new moves for their Pokémon. Charmander tried to struck Weedle out with his claws, but was too slow and his foe moved just out of reach. While backing away from Charmander, Weedle spat out more sticky web.

"A clever strategy," Celena commented. "Charmander, don't bother with attacking, and use Growl."

"This is it, Weedle," Jared called out, a little excited. "We might be able to win! Let's use Poison Sting!"

Weedle inched forward towards Charmander, the stinger on top of his head poised to strike. Over the next few seconds, Charmander let out three growls. The first was an intimidating growl that was meant to unnerve his opponent. The second was a growl of pain for when Weedle jabbed his stinger into his thigh. When Weedle quickly ran away from Charmander, he let out one final growl that sounded sickly.

"I think Weedle might have poisoned Charmander," Noah whispered to Danny, who nodded in agreement.

"This was your plan all along," Celena thought out loud again. "You wanted to slow down Charmander so you can chip away at him slowly with poison. That's very clever."

"Thank you," Jared said, slowly smiling. "I wasn't sure how it would work out. Weedle can't take a lot of hits, so-"

"Ember," Celena interrupted.

"Huh?!" Jared gasped.

Unlike Jared, Charmander didn't hesitate at the command. He spat out a small burst of fire towards Weedle, who was likewise caught off guard. The flames struck true and Weedle coiled up in pain. Everyone could tell that at this point, Weedle was not going to be able to continue the battle. Jared sighed in disappointment at himself, then recalled his Pokémon back into his Poké Ball. His shoulders slumped down.

"You put up a good fight," Noah said in an effort to cheer up his friend.

"You'll get her next time!" Danny chimed in.

"Maybe," Jared shook his head. "I thought that I had a good shot of winning."

"You did, but I couldn't just stand by and watch Charmander suffer from the poison you inflicted," Celena told him and recalled Charmander into a Poké Ball.

"I'm sorry," Jared sighed.

"Please, don't apologize," Celena said with a friendly smile. "I said I would hold back, but I went against my word. I'm the one who should apologize."

"You can both be sorry," Noah joked and stood up. "But let's get our Pokémon treated real quick, then we can head to Viridian Forest."

"That sounds like a good plan to me!" Danny jumped up to his feet. "Let's get going."

However, the group wouldn't be able to hit the road before something new came up. While Jared and Celena were packing up their backpacks, Danny and Noah looked at the road leading to Viridian City. Noah immediately frowned when he recognized Victor, walking by himself towards the forest. Of course Victor had his own trainer's card, and with the gym closed, he would want to leave the city. Danny hoped Victor wouldn't notice them, but given that they were out in a field, there was nothing to save them. Victor saw them, grinned, and approached them right as Celena and Jared walked behind Noah and Danny.

"Did I miss out on your first battles as trainers?" Victor asked but doesn't wait for an answer. "Even if I did, you're all in luck. I'm looking for my first opponent as a real trainer. Let's battle."

Danny, Celena, and Jared looked at each other with various looks of unease. It was Noah who took a stand. "About that, but we've just used our strongest Pokémon, and they're all tired."

"I know you have two Pokémon each," Victor pointed out. "You can use your spares."

"We need to get our Pokémon to the Pokémon Center," Noah said and looked back at Celena. "We have a poisoned Pokémon. We really need to get that checked out."

"We really do," Celena nodded in agreement. "You wouldn't want to hold us up, would you?"

"I wouldn't," Victor said and reached into his backpack. "I guess it's your lucky day. I just so happen to have an Antidote on me. I'm surprised none of you thought to buy one."

"We didn't even think to buy medical supplies for our Pokémon," Jared muttered.

"I'll spare one, but I want a battle in return," Victor declared as he pulled a Poké Ball from his backpack. "I want my first official battle as a trainer to be a win, and I'm sure you can provide that."

Victor released his Electabuzz behind him, who stood with his arms crossed, ready for battle. The group of trainers looked at each other, none of them wanting to make the next move. They were all thinking the same idea: that none of them wanted anything to do with their school bully. However, the offer of an antidote was tempting, and none of them had any reason not to believe Victor's deal. And even if they went to the Pokémon Center, if Victor wanted a battle so badly, he could follow and harass them until one of them relented.

Danny looked back down the road leading to Viridian City, wondering if they could outrun Victor. His eyes instead fell on two teenage boys walking towards the forest. They were strangers to him. The one leading the way was around the same age as Noah and Victor, while the taller one behind him was nearing adulthood. As they grew closer, Danny was able to see that they resembled each other closely and were likely brothers. The younger brother saw the Electabuzz, gasped, and bursted out into a sprint. His brother chuckled and followed at a slow pace.

"You have an Electabuzz?!" The sudden arrival greeted the group. "Those are pretty rare!"

Victor, initially surprised, grinned and turned to the stranger. "They sure are, but my dad works down at the Power Plant, and managed to catch him for me. He's the best partner I could ask for."

"And here I thought I wouldn't get a decent battle," the boy grinned back. "I still can't believe the Pokémon Gym back at Viridian City was closed. My brother wanted us to take a break, but I told him we had to push on, and now, my effort is about to pay off!"

"Jason, let's not bother them anymore," the older brother finally caught up. "You wanted to set up camp in Viridian Forest. There's not going to be a whole lot of daylight left."

"Setting up camp can wait, Henry," the younger brother, Jason, quickly said. "Let's battle."

"You're on!" Victor agreed, with Danny and his friends holding back a sigh of relief. "You should know that you're not going to win though."

"Really now?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"My name's Victor," Victor told him. "I was born to win."

Jason chuckled. "That's such a cheesy line."

"Said the boy who wanted to call himself one of the Goldenrod Boys," Henry joked.

Jason ignored his brother and shook his head. "You won't find me an easy target, Victor. Let's battle."

"We should get going while we can," Jared whispered to his friends when Jason and Victor walked further up the field for space.

"I'm not sure," Noah replied. "I kind of want to see how this plays out."

"You should watch," Henry interrupted, although his eyes remained focused on his brother. "You're all new to being a trainer, right?"

"Right!" Danny nodded eagerly.

"How could you tell?" Celena asked.

"I passed by the trainer school back at the city, so it was just a lucky guess," Henry said with a shrug. "If Victor's any good, this battle will be worth watching. You can probably learn something new from this."

"I'll stick around just to see Victor lose," Noah said and took a seat on the ground.

Danny sat down next to Noah without hesitation, eager to watch the battle. Jared and Celena waited a few seconds before joining them on the ground. Henry stepped forward to stand next to them but did not sit down with them. Jason and Victor walked away from each other with Electabuzz remaining between them. Jason pulled out a Poké Ball and threw it out towards the field. Everyone but Henry gasped when the Poké Ball revealed a Pinsir. They've learned about all of the Pokémon native to Kanto at school but this was the first time they've seen a Pinsir in person.

"I never thought I would get to see a Pinsir this early in our adventure," Jared noted.

"This battle just got a lot more exciting," Noah grinned.

Pinsir and Electabuzzz stared down each other from across the field. Just like their trainers, they were both eager for a battle. In particular, Electabuzz was especially eager. A Pinsir was unlike any of the opponents he faced under the command of the other trainers. Still, he and Victor had a reputation of being unbeatable to keep, and Electabuzz will fight however hard to win.

"Pinsir, take it easy and start out with Harden," Jason called out.

"Take it easy?!" Victor grunted. "Electabuzz, use Thunder Shock so that everyone learns not to take it easy on me!"

Electabuzz started to charge up electricity from his antennas. Pinsir paid no attention to his opponent as his shell hardened. The electricity shot forth in a burst from Electabuzz towards Pinsir. It struck the opponent Pokémon, who was hardly phased by the attack. Danny gasped loudly. Electabuzz's Thunder Shock was enough to knock out most of the Pokémon at the trainer's school but Pinsir held his ground.

"A Thunder Shock?" Jason laughed. "It's going to take more than that to defeat Pinsir!"

"You're going down!" Victor shouted, his anger getting to him. "Quick Attack!"

"That's better," Jason smirked. "Go in with Vital Throw, Pinsir."

Electabuzz charged, appearing as a yellow-and-black blur to the onlookers. His fist struck Pinsir right between his eyes and mouth. Pinsir looked down at Electabuzz and grabbed him by the forearm. In a practiced motion, Pinsir threw Electabuzz over his shoulders and slammed his opponent onto his ground. Electabuzz groaned out in pain, but still remained conscious. Jason was certainly giving Victor (who was now fuming) a battle unlike any other. Jason waved towards the spectators and grinned. Danny and his friends clapped while Henry frowned and crossed his arms.

"Don't showboat, Jason," Henry warned. "The battle's not over yet."

"Electabuzz is on the ground," Jason pointed out. "I think we have a few moments, and Pinsir doesn't like hitting his opponents while they're down. Speaking of, go ahead and Harden again, Pinsir."

Victor tightened his hands into fists. "Electabuzz, Low Kick that Pinsir into the ground, then stand back up! We're not losing that easy!"

Electabuzz was behind Pinsir with his legs facing his opponent: a perfect opportunity for a kick from behind. He struck out with his foot, kicking Pinsir in the back of the leg. Pinsir's Harden was interrupted by the attack and he fell face first into the ground. Electabuzz stood up quickly to tower over Pinsir, who was pushing his arms against the ground to get back up. Jason gasped and turned back to his opponent, taken aback by the sudden change.

"I told you," Henry smirked.

"You're not getting up," Victor chuckled. "Stun Pinsir with Thunder Wave before he gets up!"

While Danny and his friends gasped at Victor's tactic, Jason regathered his composure and waved a dismissive hand. "Protect yourself, Pinsir."

More electricity gathered between Electabuzz's antennas as he looked down on his opponent. Pinsir paused in standing up and concentrated with his eyes closed. When Electabuzz unleashed the Thunder Wave on his downed opponent, a sudden green barrier surrounded Pinsir to block it. The barrier faded away afterwards and Pinsir stood back up. Electabuzz took a few steps backwards, surprised by the use of Protect.

"So cool," Danny gasped.

"I thought that Pinsirs couldn't learn Protect," Jared thought out loud.

"Not naturally, but Jason did use a Technical Machine," Henry told them. "He's careful about when to use it. He tries to only use Protect when he needs it most, so that says something about this battle."

"We don't need your Pokémon paralyzed to win," Victor said, although there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "Electabuzz, use Shock Wave!"

"Pinsir, go in for the finish with Vice Grip," Jason commanded. "We've let this battle go on long enough."

Electabuzz's body generated electricity to match Pinsir's charge. Pinsir's pincers wrapped around his opponent's chest as the Pokémon endured the electric charge. An orb of electricity formed in Electabuzz's hands, which he slammed down on Pinsir. Still, it was not enough to defeat Pinsir, who promptly tightened his grip on Electabuzz. He lifted Electabuzz up into the sky and threw him towards Victor. Electabuzz slid on the ground to Victor's feet, out cold. Danny and his friends were stunned. It was Noah who took the initiative with the applause, with his companions joining soon afterwards.

"I've… lost?" Victor muttered quietly as he fell down to his knees. "But I've never lost before."

"There's a first time for everything," Jason grinned. "It looks like I'm the victor of this battle, and not you, Victor."

"Don't rub it in," Henry told his brother sternly. "You won. That's all you need."

"I don't think anyone would mind if he rubbed it in just a little," Noah whispered to his friends.

"Right, right," Jason shrugged, and recalled Pinsir into his Poké Ball. "It's a pretty big deal though. I've won my first battle in Kanto today. Let's get going!"

Henry smiled when Jason broke out to a sprint towards Viridian Forest. He looks down at the group of trainers sitting down. "I should go after him, but I hope you've learned something new from that battle."

"I think we have learned from that battle once we think about it," Celena replied with her friends nodding in agreement.

"Good," Henry took a few steps towards Viridian Forest. "You four are challenging the Indigo League, right?."

"Yeah, we are," Danny said, excited. "How did you know."

"Another lucky guess," Henry looked over his shoulder. "You're all new to being trainers. Take your time if you need it. You've all got a long way to go still, but if you focus on training, you might have a shot. I'll see you all later."

Henry turned his head back around and walked towards Viridian Forest after his brother. Danny and his friends looked at the two trainers as they left. There was no denying that the brothers made an impact on their journey. Pinsir fighting Electabuzz was one of the greatest battles they've seen, and if they were going to have any hope of facing Victor or Jason, they would need to learn more, train more, and battle more. They knew what their success would like with a new goal in mind.

Danny glanced towards Victor, who remained by his collapsed Electabuzz. At first, he thought that seeing the defeat of a trainer who had tormented his friends would be relieving. However, looking at Victor, who remained in a quiet contemplating mood as he held Electabuzz's head, Danny felt sorry for him. He hoped that Victor was able to learn something from his defeat. Noticing Danny's glance, Noah places a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention.

"Don't worry about Victor," Noah told Danny. "That was a reality check. He'll be fine. He just needs time to himself."

Danny paused for a moment, then nodded. "Right."

"We should get to the Pokémon Center," Jared reminded the group. "We need to be at full strength for Viridian Forest."

"And Charmander's still poisoned," Celena added.

"Yeah, you're right," Noah turned back to Viridian City. "Let's get going. We can camp in the forest tonight."

With that, Noah led the way back. Danny looked back to Victor one last time. There were many lessons to be taken from the battle. The one Danny thought of was that even the undefeated could lose when they meet a strong enough trainer. Danny turned back, ready to become strong enough to go against Victor and Jason one day.

* * *

Henry caught up with Jason, who was reaching the edge of the forest. Henry wanted to stop at Viridian City, even when the gym was closed, but Jason was insistent on pushing on. He couldn't stand by and let his younger brother travel by himself. That was just a small problem compared to the conduct he witnessed during the battle. Henry couldn't stand by after seeing that.

"Jason!" Henry called out.

"Check it out!" Jason looked over his shoulder for only a brief second. "Viridian Forest! And once we get through it, we'll be in Pewter City, which does have a gym. We're on our way to success."

"We need to talk," Henry said and crossed his arms.

"Come on," Jason turned around. "We don't have time to talk. We need to get through as much of the forest as we can before the sun sets, and then we'll make camp for the night."

"This is important, Jason," Henry sighed. "I didn't like the way you were handling the battle."

"But I won!" Jason pointed out.

"You did, but that didn't mean you have to be disrespectful while doing it," Henry countered. "Do you think that a Gym Leader will go easy on you if that's how you treat them."

"That kid wasn't a Gym Leader."

Henry pressed his hand to his head, and sighed. He dropped it afterwards. "First off, that kid is probably closer to how old you are. Second, I talked to the others, and they were from the trainer school, so Victor probably was too. That was his first battle and you just had to rub it in."

Jason shrugged. "You talked to the others, but you didn't see the way they looked at him. That was a bully. They're thankful I showed Victor up like that."

"Don't do it again," Henry said with authority. "We're trainers. We have to show respect to other trainers in battle. No matter what the circumstance is."

Jason sighed. "Fine. I'll try to do better."

"And that's all I can ask from you. Now, let's find a clearing to camp out in."

Jason grinned, forgetting about the conversation, and rushed past the treeline. Henry chuckled and followed after his brother. Jason had a lot to learn, and maybe he also could learn something new. This adventure had plenty of opportunities aside from the championship. They just needed to make the most of the journey while they were together.

Henry cast a quick glance over his shoulder, towards Viridian City. The trainers they just met, he could tell that they had a big future ahead of them. He turned his head back and followed after Jason.

* * *

**A/N: After a long hiatus, I am back. College had kept me busy for a while, followed by some other real life pursuits during the few breaks I did have. It was always my intention to return back to writing fanfiction, it just a matter of finding time. Despite everything that is going on around the world at time posting, it has provided me time to get back to a hobby I missed after I finished all of my schoolwork at home. **

**Regarding the events currently going on, I do hope everyone is doing as well as they can. I'm not sure when things will go back to normal. I hope that by continuing to write and update during this time, it can provide some joy. With this in mind, I am going to see how well I can get back on a somewhat consistent update schedule. I'm not going to say anything yet, but at the very least, I am hoping that it doesn't take months for me to update like before.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
